Tsunayoshi's Day, No REBORN'
by blackknight291
Summary: as the title implies... i think there is too much action so i figured like no reborn is important as well..


Title: KHR `Tsunayoshi's Day, No REBORN'

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano does.

A/N: This takes place before the ARCOBALENO ARC. I wish that Tsunayoshi would experience once again the normal life he once had without getting bullied of course. You should be aware that ordinariness is sometimes good.

Genre: General

Pairing: None

Tsunayoshi sat as he was doing his homework in his room. He figured he might as well get started on the homework's he missed before returning to school. He has the house all to himself anyway so it will be much easier to do without any interruption. He didn't have to worry about Reborn suddenly coming inside to make him do more of related mafia stuff recalling the words that the arcobaleno uttered, "I won't be here for a while. Indefinitely I will return so I hope you take responsibility during my absence." He did not question Reborn knowing that the arcobaleno won't say it if it doesn't need to be even if he asked.

His parents had taken a vacation, relieves him of taking the younger children by going away leaving him behind.

Working alone on his work is harder than he expected. He couldn't ask Yamamoto because the male have no teaching capability. Gokudera teaches in a complicated manner that he considers that to be taught by the white hair male will only be comparatively be harder. Left with no choice, he decides that it might be better to go to the library where he can have more resources.

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru called as she spots Tsunayoshi walking at the street. She approached the male brunette, clungs onto his arm as if she were his girl. "Where are you going?" She looked happy thinking that she would have a chance to spend some time with her beloved Tsunayoshi.

"Nowhere." Tsunayoshi answered knowing that Haru might want to come along.

"Can I come?" she asked as his premonitions told. "It might take a while so I can't take you along. Sorry." He is unaware that he is becoming good in handling Haru.

Haru looked dejected sensing that he wasn't in the mood to take her on. She has no intention to force herself either on him and so she released him. "I hope later that you will come for me." She showed a bright smile knowing that he would keep her in mind at least.

Tsunayoshi knew that she had forced herself to show a smile; compared to Kyoko he could read easily Haru. He smiled at her, "I don't mind accompanying you for a few minutes."

Haru felt touched that she almost jumped for joy and say yes then recalled that it might be something important for Tsunayoshi's engagement. She shook her head, "No thank you. I just remembered that I need to pick up something my dad wants." She left in a hurry not wanting to make Tsunayoshi feel more responsible to her. As she left, she got reminded why she took a liking to Tsunayoshi once again which put on a smile on her face.

Tsunayoshi resumes his walk. He encounters Chrome this time steeping out of the convenience store, another unexpected encounter. He greeted her with a smile, "Hello Chrome! Doing some shopping?" He looked at the plastic bag that she carried filled with pre-made food and junk foods. "That's not good. You guys should really eat something healthier."

"Thank you boss." Chrome thanks appreciating the concern that Tsunayoshi showed despite the fact that they weren't really close. "We sometimes eat other things too."

Tsunayoshi felt at ease compared to the pass when talking to Chrome. Although he still feel a bit intimidated towards Mukuro and the other companion of hers. "Mukuro have come back so you really are happy now." He was aware that there is nothing more that could put a smile on her face other than speaking and the thought about Mukuro.

"YES!" she responded cutely in a soft gentle voice, her cheeks brightened with a tinge of red at the thought that she will be spending more time with Mukuro now that he is free from Vindice prison. It was no secret to anyone of her admiration towards Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi smiled seeing her reaction reading what she is thinking. He bid farewell to her, continued his way. He reached the library receiving no more interruption. He didn't expect the library to be half full, though he did well deciding to choose the library in town, not the Namimori School Library where he could meet Hibari. He started immediately to work on his homework, quietly working. As soon as he finished, he grew curious to why there were not much disruption considering that Reborn would usually pop up or Gokudera would shout out calling 'Tenth'.

_I can't believe that I am thinking that it is normal to have them hounding over me. _Tsunayoshi thought grumbling with a sigh to himself. He looked out the glass window scared and in disbelief that with Reborn's sudden disruption of his life he start to think that it is normal to have people gunning for his life and be called Tenth by Gokudera. He did feel grateful enough that without Reborn, he would not have a chance to get close to Kyoko, nor had the chance to be good friends with the people that currently surround him. With that in thought, he made a vow to protect what he presently has and what he will have in the near future that will yet to come.

"Looks like you have fun on your day." Reborn uttered sitting inside Tsunayoshi's room as the brunette walked in, startling his student.

"Reborn?" Tsunayoshi looked surprised to see Reborn upon his return. He looked happy to see Reborn, not that he would admit he felt lonely that the arcobaleno was not by his side.

Reborn stares at Tsunayoshi, could tell what the brunette is thinking. He smirks with the intention of teasing Tsunayoshi. "Did you miss me that much?" He knew that somehow his words would give shock to the brunette.

Tsunayoshi nearly took a stumble hearing Reborn's words, luckily there was something he could hold on, he manage to quickly balance himself. He frowns at Reborn, _Of course he'd know what I am thinking._ He almost forgot that Reborn had seen many of his sides to know about him.


End file.
